


It's all about the he said/she said.

by Straumoy



Series: Reddit Pint-sized Prompts [13]
Category: DC Elseworlds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straumoy/pseuds/Straumoy
Summary: Prompt challenge: 100 words - Write anything... as long as it's all (or mostly!) dialogue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt challenge: 100 words - Write anything... as long as it's all (or mostly!) dialogue.

"What makes a hero?" Power Girl tilted her head, tasting the question. "A hero, to me at least, isn't some guy with big muscles, flawless hair and a perfect jawline. It's not someone who's a paragon of good, always right and with perfect morals, values and ethics. A hero is... those that rise to challenges that scare the common man, those that stumble, fall and take a beating. A hero is one that keeps on going where others would stop or even run away. And not all heroes wear capes." 

The audience gave a thunderous applause, rising from their seats. 


End file.
